


Baking Therapy

by lilworros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Innuendo, cupcake stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilworros/pseuds/lilworros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the way that Janey swishes her hips whenever she's in the kitchen. Baking up a storm you call it, she calls it baking therapy especially after the way that the boys have closed themselves off for 'adventuring'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Roxy and Jane baking thing I wrote. Oneshot, I guess.

There's something about the way that Janey swishes her hips whenever she's in the kitchen. Baking up a storm you call it, she calls it baking therapy especially after the way that the boys have closed themselves off for 'adventuring'.

Janey is making cupcakes. She claims that the little bastards were a test of skill as she makes each one a different kind of cake, with different fillings, and frosting.

You lived with a bunch of chess piece creatures with the only food source being pumpkins so when you spied the spice pumpkin cup with cream cheese frosting, you sneak your way over to Janey’s finished cupcakes.

Janey hates it when you swoop and take one of her precious stress cupcakes, but they look so good. Not as good as that ass that sways with the force that Janey has when beating cream or frosting or whatever the fuck that is white in that bowl.

So you creep silently, wait until you start hearing Janey's familiar ranting and press yourself against her to scoop up your pumpkin cupcake.

You can feel Janey flinch and go still when she sees your hands; you can feel her relax against you.

"Roxy, can't you wait? This would have been the last batch and I would've make some tea and-"

You cut her off before she can say more, "Yeah, but that's what you always say, 'One more batch, Roxy dear and then we can have a proper tea party’ Then I have to wait until tomorrow before you'll let me eat any of them because we have to taste all the batches at once so we can compare them to make sure all of the ingridents taste wonderful in each."

You're pretty sure that Janey can make out the eye roll because she lets out a little huff.

"Ok, then you can have this one but just remember that you're going to miss the tea and the rest of them."

Hearing you're success, you peel yourself away from Janey and start lapping at the white cream of the cupcake. Hmmm, you have to admit the stress cupcakes were the best. All of that angry really help the cupcakes to be so soft and moist. You can't taste any roughness of granulated sugar against your tongue which always amazes you because no one had enough gist after all of the weapon upgrades nor the new duds so Janey had to bake by hand. No electric beaters for your girl Crocker, no. 

"Roxy!" Jane, shouts at you when she finds you lick at your fingertips to get to the last bits of sweet gooey frosting.

You quirk an eyebrow at her when you noticed at she all flustered and her sweet peaks were not as hard as they should be with her earlier energy.

"Roxy, that is so unhygienic! I can't believe you would slobber all over your fingers just for some frosting!" Jane is going shrill and the slight blush that she had earlier is starting to overtake the rest of her face.

You mumble around your finger," Chill lax, Janey girl, I'll wash up." You give one slow lap from the base of your fingers to the tip before you shove the rest of the cupcake in your mouth.

You amble over to the sink, making sure you put an extra swish in your steps. You can hear Janey’s deep breathes and soft rants as you’re sure that she didn’t miss one step on your way to the sink.

You hope that Janey still has some strength in those arms because you’re playing the long game. You want to work her up so much that she just takes you and forgets all about those stress cupcakes.

After rinsing your hands, you make sure to make eye contact with your sweet Janey girl as you lap a circle around the edge of the cupcake getting all the stray frosting, letting out a deep moan.

“Oh Janey,” you say softely. You’re pretty sure that your face is flush because fuck this can be embarrassing but you gotta work your girl. “It’s so good.”

You see the blush which was fading flare back up and you’re a little concern about Janey’s blood pressure. But when Jane starts to sputter and pushes you out of her kitchen, when it only takes a half a second before you can hear the furious whisking start up again. You’re pretty sure it’s only a couple of more days now before you can be licking something else entirely.


End file.
